


【授翻】着飾った娘を見てパパは目頭が熱くなりました

by budingdoufu



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 00:07:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30013047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/budingdoufu/pseuds/budingdoufu
Summary: 原作：灰地址：https://www.pixiv.net/novel/show.php?id=9257671
Relationships: 光芝诺





	【授翻】着飾った娘を見てパパは目頭が熱くなりました

**Author's Note:**

> 原作：灰  
> 地址：https://www.pixiv.net/novel/show.php?id=9257671

夕阳下的那头长发，仿佛是选取最上级的黄金，精心延展而制成。即便是随意地散落在鬓边，也依然以黄金律般完美的曲线，覆盖在那张白瓷般的面颊上。她在睫毛上涂抹了极度浅淡的蓝，比发丝稍稍多了一份鲜活，为显得凉薄的眼角添上一丝不可思议的色彩。

深邃的面庞如雕塑般冷峻，笼罩着死亡气息。浅色嘴唇正勾出一抹冷酷的嘲笑。所有值得称赞的要素结合起来，却蓦地变成死神降世般的美人，这大概就是美之玄妙吧。

在这种场合下也能盛气凌人地翘着大长腿给别人看，穿着厚重铠甲也可以联想到下面的肢体是如何柔软纤细，肌肤是何等细腻。

【那么——】

冰雪女王即使被夺走武器、孤立无援，仍毫不退缩地微笑着。

【俘虏作为皇位第一顺位继承人的我，且让我问问你们下一步意欲何为吧。要不要砍我的头？打算用我当人质谈判？——噢，或者蛮族就该有蛮族的样子，想凌辱我以此报仇呢？】

“住口。”

劳班低声呵斥。芝诺斯鼻子哼了一声，一笑置之。

“你还没认清楚自己的立场吗。我们已经从加雷马帝国手中夺回阿拉米格，大部分帝国兵也被拘留。救助你仅仅出于政治考量，要知道愤慨的阿拉米格市民拼了命在搜寻你。你现在作为人质被联合军保护中，少做你的梦——”

【掂量掂量自己有几斤几两吧，说得好像是你靠自己的力量抓住我一样。如果信以为真了那我劝你要点脸，以为区区独臂伤患就能打败我？】

气氛霎时变得沉重。在义父身边侍立的皮平将手搭到剑柄上，踏出一步。周围的士兵也突然爆发出杀气，但被劳班压了下来。

不能受她挑拨，可与芝诺斯对峙的劳班也没法从气势上压倒她。公主身处敌人包围圈还能坐在王座上，浑身的气势仿佛是她压倒了对手。那是强者的霸气，天生就该践踏弱者的贵族的矜持，或者只是杀戮者渴求鲜血的疯狂。

“父亲大人，您打算如何？”

身边的皮平马上察觉到气氛，警觉地站起来询问同时身为他长官的劳班。

可是，劳班也无法继续思考了。如何处置才最妥当、这种事情不能独自决定。他在这里不仅作为阿拉米格人，也是联盟军的一员，所以需要和别国领导商讨。本来还应当通知同被皇太子施虐的多玛，而且拂晓在这件事上出力不少，更何况还有个降伏芝诺斯、功劳最大的人在——

“我——回——来——啦——”

说光呆光呆到。劳班扶住额头。不，不只是他，同屋的士兵几乎全部耸肩仰望天空，各自表达自己的心情。—言以之就是：卧槽她回来了。

唯有芝诺斯皱着眉头不动声色。和那些家伙们不一样呢，劳班心想，稍微尊敬了一下芝诺斯。

“我——回——来——啦——”

然后——

陆行鸟从窗户冲进来降落到屋子里，发出叫声。那确实是寄养在恒辉队的陆行鸟，但没听说过它能飞。鸟儿乌溜溜的眼珠转啊转，乘在它背上的万恶之源轻巧地跳下来。

“久等啦！果然罗斯酱也说高个子女性和修身长裙是绝配。人家虽然说过黑色最好，但这次试一下红色吧，肯定会非常夺目的，他就超好心地送了我一匹格里达尼亚的布料，之后给你做衣服。但我还是想让你看看我第一眼就相中的黑色天鹅绒，光线映照在上面真的太漂亮啦。他说真不愧是光之战士啊就给我悄悄打了折。我想着在阿拉米格穿天鹅绒会不会很热，不过你平常都穿铠甲的应该这也没问题吧！？——话说回来大家聚在一起有什么事情？”

就是这样。

哗啦哗啦从陆行鸟背上里放下来一包两包的行李，歇口气儿又马上站起来，动作行云流水。拉着手腕把俘虏了的公主扔给联盟军又不知所踪的光之战士，终于回来了。话说回来这些行李难道全是布匹？

“我回来啦芝诺斯很热吧、说起来被那么苦哈哈的大叔们包围着你也很惨唉，我只是拜托他们帮我看守一下啊不过算了，话说你记得自己三围多少吗？——果然不记得对吧！那我帮你量量看。”

【……吾友啊。】

谁都插不上嘴。难道有人能在这机关枪一样喋喋不休的女人说话时插嘴吗？因此当芝诺斯终于开口时，劳班对这位敌国大将表示深深的尊敬。

【我只想倾听你这唯一被我承认的朋友的话语，那句话并不是谎言。但是，完全听不懂你到底在说什么。能再重复一遍吗？】

“讨厌啦，你没听懂？”

不尽是芝诺斯坐着的缘故吧。冒险者以手支颐，哎呀哎呀地叹道，这怎么能看清楚她的身材呢。身高方面应该是加雷安人占优势，可是怎么说呢，某人的气场似乎不一样了。冒险者的气场仿佛巨大化并不断凝结成实体一般。

“所以说，我不说了要给你做礼服吗？安啦，我对自己的裁缝技术有信心。”

【我不明白。】自劳班以下的所有人，此时都与芝诺斯有同感。

【你打败了我、把我俘虏过来又随意丢给联盟军，结果你说什么？要给我做衣服？】

“就是嘛。”

劳班觉得以勇敢称呼他们的英雄绝对是个错误，这是鲁莽、是狂人的逻辑，而且不看场合说话。怎么会有这种人呢？

“为什么你要穿着那身盔甲？不会是害怕受伤吧，像你这样的人即使不穿盔甲别人也伤不到分毫。”

【别碰我。】

芝诺斯一边说，一边尽全力抵抗黏上来想量自己身体的冒险者，但可悲的是高高的椅背拦住了她的退路。

“我就要摸。不摸怎么量尺寸，呐呐这个铠甲怎么扒掉？”

冒险者哐啷哐啷地摆弄盔甲，芝诺斯恶狠狠地瞪着周围的士兵们，眼神能杀人的话就会大杀特杀了。可如果能阻止英雄阁下，他们早就上去阻止了。在场全员仿佛暴风雨中颤抖的无力羔羊。

也不知冒险者对芝诺斯的视线有什么误会，她头也不回地大声嚷嚷：

“唉—我已经搞不懂了。啊，这下应该能拿掉了吧？————不对，你们几个，女孩子要换衣服啦，快出去！”

万幸万幸。于是皮平领头把联盟军带出去。劳班觉得后背快被锋锐的视线戳穿了，要恨就恨你自己落在冒险者手中吧。产自阿拉加纳的石门沉重地关上，隔断了那怨恨的视线。

  
剥壳这种活动让冒险者很快乐，比如剥掉粗糙果皮露出水嫩荔枝肉的新鲜感，以及敲开螃蟹坚硬外壳的手感，事实证明过程越费事、里面越好吃。

在这方面上，这回的猎物最为出色。第一次为了保命互相厮杀，可接下来的战斗愈演愈烈。冒险者在极度绝望的战斗中取得胜利，然后采撷胜利的果实，扒开那身铠甲。

她一辈子也不会忘记拆掉奢华铠甲时的冲击，从又黑又硬的金属里露出白皙柔软的身体时的兴奋感。看过她颈窝才知道皮肤有多白，可突然暴露在空气中，因不安颤抖的皮肤的细腻感简直无法形容！

身体进行过极好的锻炼当然不必多言，不过，冒险者感叹的是即便这样也不丢失的女性特征。一般肌肉越发达，女性特有的圆润曲线越是会走形。芝诺斯有着挥动武士刀的臂力、穿着铠甲奔走的体力，却没有失去那柔软身段。虽然因为人种关系肩膀有点宽，但线条还是很圆滑的，腰肢又婀娜。臀线优美，大腿紧致，小腿肚微微突出，柔软的脖子像百合花茎。中性美反而强调出了她作为女性的美貌。

冒险者不由得吸一口气，右手比了个赞美的手势。

“太棒啦……”

【满足了吧，蛮族的英雄。】

超满足的。貌似芝诺斯对自己的好感度下降了，不过如果以后能挽回就好啦。

“我就说嘛，我眼光真好。看看这款黑色的，穿着来走两步啦。”

【不要。】

谢谢罗斯酱，她再一次向缝纫与审美上的导师由衷致谢。不慌不忙地听着突然闯进来的徒弟的话，给她提供了很多帮助。

“要好东西？想要配得上那么美丽的贵妇，黑色也得用正统黑色。也就是说，所有颜色重重混合在一起的漆黑，必须是比夜色更深沉的黑！”

没错。不论被何种光线照射都不失其温润的浓黑，这样才不会输给她白瓷般的肌肤。

为了强调华美的露肩礼服，脖子只用精美的蕾丝点缀。锁骨凹陷和紧身胸衣的托举凸显出迷人的胸部曲线。如果本来就没有那倒也无所谓，可有了却不给看，这是天大的损失。芝诺斯的“北半球”柔软颤动，冒险者满足地点点头。

腹肌紧实所以腰肢呈现出健康的纤细，向下望去裙摆自然皱褶。摇曳的裙裾所占的空间是个新创意。果然有个好模特自己干活也有劲，太棒啦。冒险者不由得想蹭蹭这件史上最好的礼裙，遭到芝诺斯强烈拒绝。

“欺负人家……”

“蛮族的国家对待俘虏连最低限度的人权都没有嘛。”

即使没有珠宝妆点，只将头发披散下来的皇太子也有十二分的美丽。光滑的脸蛋肤质也很好，一定是仆人每天精心护理的结果。战争时长发散乱，他们也会惶恐地想尽办法补救。正因为被当作玉石般珍视才显得美丽，不管不顾是毫无道理的。

“没想到连一条裙子都不带，我对加雷马服装还是很感兴趣的。”

【我是来打仗的，怎么会有那种东西？】

手掌已经变硬，但只要想到这也是她强大的体现就觉得很可爱。手指纤细却兼备武人气质，宛如一件美术品。

“战斗呐，战斗也行吧。可是难得这么漂亮，不好好打扮一下就亏大了嘛。”

【我不是任人打扮的衣架子。】

芝诺斯粗暴地甩开那只手转过身去，装作听不见冒险者发出“啊啊啊侧脸！侧脸真好看——”的声音。

【我是国家的利剑。只要父皇有令就去杀，父皇让我去哪里，我就成为他的力量帮他镇压。我不需要性别。】

“嗯——虽然可能是没什么需要啦。”

不知该准备什么鞋子，所以芝诺斯还光着脚。虽然有想过白皙的裸足太棒了就这么光脚也行，果然还是得穿鞋子吧……

“但也没必要扔掉啊。女性或者皇太子，甚至将军你都可以兼顾。扔掉什么的不可以啦！”

也许战斗中会有穿铠甲，但又没有必要强行将自己的身体塞进去。

“如果有美人当军团长绝对能提升士气，大喜之下就会干劲十足——”

【我们第十二军团没你这种白痴，丢掉你的想法吧。】

哎呀不是这样啦，冒险者心想。

【只有追求力量才能变得更强，无用的性别会令我迟钝。】

“没有这回事！”

她不适合高跟鞋，那更易于跑步的军靴一样的鞋子怎么样？冒险者在脑内试着画了几张素描，什么颜色、哪种材料才称得上这位孤高的公主？

“我虽然会战斗，却也喜欢做点裁缝活。多亏如此现在才能给你做礼服，所以哪边都不是没有意义的吧？”

【……打扮我这种行为没有用处，脑子清醒点。】

“才不是呢。”

虽然可惜了那双雪白的脚背，不过还是留在搭配别的衣服上好了。她一定什么都会穿的。现在考虑收到的红色布缎如何物尽其用。

“你是男人也没关系，那时候我会考虑别的服装。但现在是女人所以要做最适合女性的你的连衣裙啦。”

芝诺斯是男人也挺心动的，忍不住想收集燕尾服、多玛风格之类所有的设计，不过先忍忍吧。因为眼前的芝诺斯是穿着自己特制礼服的淑女。

……虽说男装自己也兴奋啦。

“所以，别说扔了之类的话。你什么都不会失去，能够将一切都收入手中。战士、性别、皇室血统都包容进去不是很好吗？”

冒险者吻了吻芝诺斯惊讶的脸蛋表示亲爱，后者貌似陷入混乱没有反击。

这不是能行的嘛？冒险者露出笑容让她安心，试图慢慢把脸埋进那魅惑人的胸口。

然后，意料之中，被狠狠揍了一顿。

END


End file.
